The present invention relates to an image producing apparatus wherein a paper feed unit and a paper stack are arranged in a vertical direction, especially that provided with a sorter to be used for paper discharge/sorting, applicable to a printer, copier, etc. for copying and printing.
In the conventional printer, there is known a technique having a constitution wherein the printing apparatus/paper feed apparatus/sorter are laid in vertical direction to reduce the area for installation. In the paper discharge apparatus equipped in the conventional printer or copier with sorter, there is known a technique to provide a U-type notch on the paper discharge tray to facilitate confirmation of small sized paper discharge or taking out such paper.
However, in the conventional printer or copier as above, because the paper containing is made in horizontal direction in the paper feeding apparatus, there is a problem that the installation area cannot be reduced any further, and the place of installation is limited.
Also, in the sorter of ordinary copier, large size paper (A3, 11xe2x80x3xc3x9717xe2x80x3, etc.) discharged to the upper paper discharge tray is to cover the paper discharge tray on the lower stage from the visual angle, and interrupts confirmation and taking out of the small size paper discharge discharged in the paper discharge tray on the lower stage. Furthermore, in a sorter of an ordinary copier, when a large volume of the large sized paper is discharged in the upper paper discharge tray, the center of gravity of the sorter is deviated upward, thereby providing a liability to fall.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image producing apparatus wherein the floor surface projection area can be reduced and the freedom of the place of installation can be enlarged. Moreover, it is to provide an image producing apparatus with sorter wherein the confirmation of paper discharge and taking out can be easily carried out irrespective of the paper size, and the apparatus is less liable to fall even in case of the discharge of the large size paper in a large volume.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an image producing apparatus wherein a paper feed unit and a paper stack are arranged in a vertical direction, comprising: an image producing unit which produces images on paper; a vertical type paper feed unit which is located in a vertical direction to the image producing unit, and feeds the paper to the image producing unit, wherein the paper are contained in an upright position; and, a paper stack which is located in a vertical direction of the image producing unit, and contains the paper discharged from the image producing unit.
In this constitution, because the projection area on the floor surface in the paper contained state in the paper feed unit can be constricted, the floor surface projection area for installation of apparatus can be reduced, thereby providing the greater freedom for the installation place.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an image producing apparatus wherein a paper feed unit and paper stack are arranged in a vertical direction, comprising: an image producing unit which produces an image on paper fed from the paper feed unit; a paper stack which consists of a plurality of trays arranged in upward and downward direction, a paper conveying path in which the paper discharged from the image producing unit, are conveyed to each of the trays, and a paper conveying device which conveys the paper discharged from the image producing unit; and, a control device which specifies one of said plurality of trays in response to a paper size, and controls the paper conveying device so as to convey the paper into the specified tray.
In this constitution, it is possible to constitute so that, of the paper up to the maximum printable size, the larger size paper is discharged underside the smaller size paper at all times. Therefore, it does not occur for the paper discharged to the upper paper discharge tray to shield the paper on the lower stage discharge tray from the visual angle. Accordingly, without respect to the paper size, confirmation of paper discharge and taking out can be easily performed. Also, as it is possible to arrange so that the heavier weight larger sized paper discharge tray is positioned underneath, and the heavier weight larger sized paper is always discharged downward, the center of gravity of the sorter does not deflect upward. Accordingly, even if the large size paper is discharged in a large volume, the apparatus is less apt to fall.